


never lost with you

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Alternating, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Stiles is always excited when Peter drags him to the woods to play. It’s maybe a lot more of Stiles doing the dragging, but Peter can’t deny that he likes outdoor games a lot more than figurines and crafts. That he gets to smell just how happy Stiles is without a whiff of chemicals from plastic or glue is definitely an added bonus.





	never lost with you

Stiles is always excited when Peter drags him to the woods to play. It’s maybe a lot more of Stiles doing the dragging, but Peter can’t deny that he likes outdoor games a lot more than figurines and crafts. That he gets to smell just how happy Stiles is without a whiff of chemicals from plastic or glue is definitely an added bonus. 

 

“I wanna play hide-n-seek! Can we? I was training with Uncle Mark and he said my nose is really good, and I bet I’ll find you this time,” the boy rambles, tugging at Peter’s hand excitedly, and how could Peter ever deny him.

 

He taps the tip of Stiles’ upturned nose gently and pulls away from the boy, smiling mischievously at him, “Start counting.”

 

Stiles makes a little happy sound and whirls around covering his eyes with his hands, bouncing back and forth on his toes as he counts down from ten.

 

He’s so adorable that Peter can’t help tickling his sides briefly before he dances away from swatting hands and into the shadows. 

 

\--

 

“... One! Ready or not, here I come!” Stiles calls, eager to find Peter.

 

He knows his scent like no other, it’s more familiar to him than anything else, even his favorite wolf plushie. There’s no way Peter will win this time.

 

Or so Stiles thought, but a few minutes of whirring around in place after fingers skim his shoulders and back tell him that Peter is going to be a big meanie about this.

 

He’s always just in his peripheral, and Stiles only gets glimpses of him that could be something else too, flickers of movement and a lone crunch of leaves before everything goes silent again. Or as silent as woods ever get. 

 

Stiles is walking as softly as he can on the ground, the way Aunt Talia and Peter taught him, and he manages to avoid snapping twigs and only stumbles on a root once. He rights himself quickly and looks around to make sure Peter didn’t pick the moment to sneak on him again.

 

There’s a noise to his left, then to his right, another behind him,

 

He keeps spinning round and it's fun--the teasing--but then everything goes quiet and Stiles finds himself in an unfamiliar part of the Preserve.

 

He must have wandered too far looking for Peter.

 

The trees look larger and darker, looming over him, and he swallows a bit nervously. But he’s squaring his shoulders in the next moment because he’s a brave little fox, that’s what Uncle Ennis always says, and he’ll manage to sniff his way home for sure. He just has to find Peter first.

 

\--

 

Peter is having fun, maybe a bit too much fun even, as he follows after Stiles at a sedate pace.

 

He watches him look around and scent the air, keeping as quiet as he can and so close to going in the right direction again, and Peter feels pride bloom in his chest at how fast the boy is learning.

 

There’s a crunch from Stiles’ left that Peter is pretty sure was just an acorn falling, but Stiles still lunges after it into the bushes, only to come up with nothing.

 

The boy’s resolve seems to have dropped and looks around seeming a bit lost.

 

“Peter?" the werefox calls in this really small voice that has Peter itching to come out of hiding to just hug his little fox close.

 

But it would certainly make the boy sulk if he gave up so easily. 

 

Instead, he makes some really loud noises, like he’s tripped over something, making a show out of himself, and Stiles spins on him and finds him, lunges at him with a cry of victory completely forgetting how scared he was a moment ago. 

 

“Got you!” he calls as he wraps his arms around Peter’s waist.

 

“You did really well,” Peter tells him, ruffling his hair.

 

He lets Stiles climb on his back as a prize, giving him a piggy back ride home, warmed by the excited, pleased laugher from the boy, and the sloppy thank you kiss on the cheek.


End file.
